1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inspecting apparatuses, and especially to an inspecting apparatus used to inspect a light guide plate (LGP) or a backlight module incorporating an LGP.
2. Description of Prior Art
A process of fabricating a liquid crystal display (LCD) generally comprises forming an LCD panel (known as a “cell process”), and assembling the LCD panel with other parts such as an LGP, optical films, a printed circuit board (PCB), a frame, etc. (known as a “modular process”). In the modular process, the LGP generally needs to be illuminated, so as to inspect the capability of the LGP. Similarly, a backlight module incorporating an LGP also needs to be inspected. In general, the LGP and the backlight module are inspected by using an inspecting apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 4, this shows a top elevation of a first conventional inspecting apparatus 1. The inspecting apparatus 1 is used to hold and inspect an LGP 10. The inspecting apparatus 1 comprises a working table 100, two clamp elements 150, two light-emitting diodes (LEDs) 120, and two switches 130. The two clamp elements 150 are fixed on the working table 100, and are diagonally opposite each other for holding two diagonally opposite corners of the LGP 10. The LEDs 120 are fixed on the working table 100, and are near an incident surface of the LGP 10. The LEDs 120 also connect with a PCB (not shown), so as to be easily fixed on the working table 100 and pass current. The LEDs 120 are controlled by the switches 130 respectively, for illuminating the LGP 10.
Because the LEDs 120 and the clamp elements 150 are fixed on the working table 100, the inspecting apparatus 1 can only hold and inspect one kind of LGP with a specific size. Each time a manufacturer needs to inspect a new LGP with a different size, a new inspecting apparatus 1 must be provided.
Referring to FIG. 5, this shows a top elevation of a second conventional inspecting apparatus 2. The inspecting apparatus 2 is used to hold and inspect a backlight module 20 comprising an LGP 21 and a frame 29. The inspecting apparatus 2 comprises a working table 200, two clamp elements 250, and a cover device 280. The two clamp elements 250 are fixed on the working table 200, and are diagonally opposite each other for holding two diagonally opposite corners of the backlight module 20. The cover device 280 comprises two LEDs 282, a rotatable cover 286, a handle 283, and two shaft bases 284. The LEDs 282 are fixed on the free end of the cover 286. The two shaft bases 284 are fixed on the working table 200. A shaft (not labeled) interconnects a bottom of the cover 286 with the shaft bases 284, so that the cover 286 can pivot about the shaft. The handle 283 is mounted on one side of the cover 286, so as to facilitate rotatation of the cover 286.
In operation, the backlight module 20 is held by the two clamp elements 250. The cover 286 is rotated to a position in which it overlaps an edge portion of the frame 29, with the LEDs 282 being near an incident surface of the LGP 21. The LEDs 120 are then turned on to inspect the backlight module 20.
Referring to FIG. 6, this shows a top elevation of a third conventional inspecting apparatus 3. The inspecting apparatus 3 is used to hold and inspect a backlight module 30. The backlight module 30 comprises an LGP 31, a frame 39, two LEDs 32, and a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) 38. The inspecting apparatus 3 comprises a working table 300, two clamp elements 350, and a cover device 380. The two clamp elements 350 are fixed on the working table 300, and are diagonally opposite each other for holding two diagonally opposite corners of the backlight module 30. The cover device 380 comprises a connector 382, a rotatable cover 386, a handle 383, and two shaft bases 384. The connector 382 is fixed on the free end of the cover 386. The shaft bases 384 are fixed on the working table 300. A shaft (not labeled) interconnects a bottom of the cover 386 with the shaft bases 384, so that the cover 386 can pivot about the shaft. The handle 383 is mounted on one side of the cover 386, to facilitate rotatation of the cover 386.
In operation, the backlight module 30 is held by the two clamp elements 350. The cover 386 is rotated to a position above the FPC 38, and the connector 382 is connected with circuits of the FPC 38. The LEDs 32 are turned on to inspect the backlight module 30.
Because the cover devices 280, 380 are not adjustable, each of the inspecting apparatuses 2, 3 can only hold and inspect one kind of backlight module with a specific size. Each time a manufacturer needs to inspect a new backlight module with a different size, a new inspecting apparatus 2 or 3 must be provided. Alternatively, an existing inspecting apparatus must be adapted so that it can be used for the new sized backlight module. Either way, it is inevitable that the costs of mass production are unduly inflated.
Thus, a new adaptable inspecting apparatus which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.